gtafandomcom-20200222-history
AWOL Angel
AWOL Angel is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The mission becomes available after completing Love on the Rocks for Donald Love. To start this mission, go to Wichita Gardens in Shoreside Vale and proceed to the upper apartment complex. Once there, go behind the apartment and you should see an Angel parked near a door. The mission will start when you get on the bike. This is required for 100%. After completion, you can return to the bike and try to beat your best score. Mission Just like with Scooter Shooter, and 9mm Mayhem the player will have to do a drive-by on various targets under 3 minutes. For this mission, the player will receive three adrenaline pills and a M60. The goal for this mission is to eliminate more than 10 targets without taking too much damage. The mission will end if your damage meter fills up to the maximum and the player will respawn back to the starting point. The targets in this mission are military rebels and as such, they will be more difficult to attack, as they drive in larger vehicles and armed with strong weapons. Targets 1-5 Targets 1 and 2 are Securicars without any protection. For these, just shoot them. The first one will give you $7 as a reward. The second will give you $28. Target 3 and onwards is when they start using protection. This one is a Bobcat with a gunman wielding an MP5. From this point on, it would help to kill the gunman first before shooting the vehicle. The reward for this one is $63. Target 4 is the same but with a reward of $112. Target 5 is a Landstalker with a M4 wielding gunman. This is when the Adrenaline Pill becomes useful. You will earn $175 upon destroying the target. Targets 6-11 The next set of targets will have more gunman in the vehicles, making it harder to survive. Target 6 is the same as target 5. Destroying it will award you $252. Target 7 is a Patriot with two gunman armed with M4s. Once this is destroyed, you be awarded $343. Targets 8 and 9 are the same as 7 with a cash reward of $448 and $567, respectively. The last two targets are barracks trucks with one gunman with an MP5 and two others with M4s with an award of $700 and $847 respectively once they are destroyed. Tips *Wait to use an adrenaline pill for targets 7-11. *Entering this mission allows the player to get 6 wanted stars before unlocking Shoreside Vale and to obtain a Rhino tank in the beginning of the game. **Saving and reloading the game resets the wanted level to 4 (before "Driving Mr. Leone") or 5 (before "Love on the Rocks"). *The reward for each target is $7 multiplied by squared target number (e.g. for 1st 7*1^2=$7, for 6th 7*6^2=$252 etc.) Video See Also * 9mm Mayhem * Scooter Shooter es:AWOL Angel pl:AWOL Angel fr:AWOL Angel ru:AWOL Angel Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges